cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alderiaan
Government and Politics Alderiaan is a constitutional monarchy with with His Majesty King Braganza as the head of state, and the Honorable Allan Parliament of Alderiaan]]Reidut as the head of the government, or Prime Minister. Alderiaan has a parliamentary government as outlined by the Consitution of 1735. The Parliament of Alderiaan is the ultimate legislative authority in Alderiaan. It is a unicameral legislature with one member (MP) elected from each of the nation's constituencies for a four year term. All bills passed by Parliament must receive royal approval before becoming law. The Monarchy The Monarchy of Alderiaan has existed since ancient times, but the current role of the sovereign as a constitutional monarch is outlined in the Constitution of 1735. The current monarch is His Majesty King Braganza, who has reigned since 23 December 1990. He is a member of the Royal House of Gouvea which has ruled Alderiaan since the 17th century. The Monarch is the nation's head of state. While the Prime Minister and the cabinet exercise executive authority on his when appropriate her behalf, the Monarch still maintains a great deal of authority, known as the Royal Perogative. The Royal Prerogative includes the powers to: :::*appoint and dismiss all ministers :::*dissolve Parliament and call for elections (a ceremonial role) :::*approve or veto all bills passed by Parliament :::*regulate the civil service :::*direct the actions of the military as commander in chief of the Armed Forces :::*negotiate treaties, alliances, and international agreements :::*accredit ambassadors :::*receive diplomats from foreign states :::*award dignities and honors :::*declare emergencies :::*exercise jurisdiction over numerous Royal foundations of all kinds :::*appoint Royal Commissions and Officers for any purpose In addition to the Royal Perogative, the Monarch is deemed the "font of justice"; although the Monarch does not personally rule in judicial cases, judicial functions are performed in his or her name. For instance, prosecutions are brought on the Monarch's behalf, and courts derive their authority from the Crown. The common law holds that the Monarch "can do no wrong"; the Monarch cannot be prosecuted for criminal offences. The Crown Proceedings Act of 1847 allows civil lawsuits against the Crown in its public capacity (that is, lawsuits against the government), but not lawsuits against the Monarch personally. The Monarch also exercises the "prerogative of mercy", which is used to pardon convicted offenders or reduce sentences. The Prime Minister The position of Prime Minister, the head of the government, is chosen by the Monarch from among the members of Parliament for an undefined term of office, as the Monarch may appoint and dismiss Prime Ministers at will. The Prime Minister is then invited to form a government consisting of a cabinet of ministers. Executive authority is exercised by the Prime Minister and the cabinet on behalf of the Monarch. Parliament can, however, force the Monarch to choose a new Prime Minister through a vote of "no confidance", or 2/3 of all members. Upon the casting of such a vote, the Monarch must choose a new Prime Minister who will, in turn, form a new government. The Cabinet The cabinet is appointed and led by the Prime Minister, although all cabinet positions must be approved by the Monarch. The cabinet is composed of the following ministries: International Relations, Justice, Treasury, Defense, Education, Human Services, Trade and Transportation, Labor and Industry, and Agriculture. ' Foreign Relations ' Alderiaan is a member of The Democratic Order (TDO), a multi-national alliance with a position of global neutrality. The Democratic Order interprets neutrality as non-alignment with any foreign alliance, bloc, sphere, ideology or non-member nation and non-involvement in any and all foreign disputes between alliances, spheres, ideologies or non-member nations. The Democratic Order values diplomacy above all and will always attempt diplomatic resolution to incidents involving other nations, aligned or not. Armed Forces Alderiaan is a peaceful nation which has adopoted The Democratic Order's position of global neutrality as its own. However, Alderiaan does maintain a small military for the purposes of preserving order and defending the country from potential threats. The commander in chief of the Alderiaan Armed Forces is the Monarch, and they are managed by the Ministry of Defense. National Symbols The Coat of Arms The Coat of Arms of Alderiaan is that of the ruling Gouvea family. The coast of arms is oval in shape. Inside the oval if the national colors of Alderiaan (blue and red). In the center is depicted the double-headed eagle of the royal family. The border is gold charged by a garland of encina and laurel. The crest it the Royal Crown. The crest is supported by two griffin with their upper half in black and the lower in gold. Behind the crest is the royal scepter and sword in saltire. The shield is surrounded by the collar of the Order of the Eagle and the motto: "Equidad en la Justicia" (Equity on Justice). The National Animal The national animal of Alderiaan is the eagle. It is a protected species and is represented on the Coat of Arms of the royal family. Environment Alderiaan has a temperate climate, with plentiful rainfall all year round. The temperature varies with the seasons but seldom drops below 14°F or rises above 95°F. The prevailing wind is from the southwest, bearing frequent spells of mild and wet weather from the Atlantic Ocean. Atlantic currents, warmed by the Gulf Stream, bring mild winters. Summers are warmest in the south east of Alderiaan, being closest to the European mainland, and coolest in the north. Snowfall can occur in winter and early spring, though it rarely settles to great depth away from high ground. Economy The economy of Alderiaan mainly focus on agriculture, heavy industry, and the service industry. Alderiaan is famous for its rich, fertile farmland, and it economy centers on the production of agricultural goods. Alderiaan is particularly well known for its the high quality of its pork products, which are sold all over the world. In addition, the fur trade has been a major force in Alderiaan's economy for hundreds of years. Alderiaan prides itself on only harvesting furs from farms, rather than relying on wild fur, and on maintaining high standards in the realm of animal welfare. The nation's tanneries are strictly monitored by environmental protection agenecies to ensure that no harmful chemicals are used in processing. Alderiaan's craftspeople are world-renown for their high level of skill in the production of fur garments and products. Finally, trade deals with several neighboring nations have led to a boom in the production of steel, the manufacturing and sale of fine jewelry, and in Alderiaan's expanding service industry. Education Education in Alderiaan is the responsibility of the Ministry of Education which delegates its authority to local boards of education, composed of teachers, administrators, and community members. The funding of all schools in Alderiaan is generated through a national tax, with funds being distributed to local communities in proportion to the number of children being educated in that community. Education is mandatory from age 5 (kindergarten) to age 18 (or upon receiving a high school diploma). All children in Alderiaan attend public schools, as private schools were closed via the Education Reform Act of 1951. Higher education is free to all citizens, and Alderiaan has some of the top universities in the world, including the Royal University at Alderia and the University of Alderiaan. Healthcare Healthcare in Alderiaan is public, free at the point of need, and funded by a national tax. The supervision of the healthcare system is the responsibility of the Ministry of Human Services. Public sector healthcare delivery consists of primary (general practice), secondary (district general hospitals) and tertiary (teaching hospitals) levels of service. There is considerable interaction and cross-flow between the various levels. The National Institute for Health (NIH) advises on whether drugs and treatments should be provided by the national healthcare service. Transportation The Ministry of Trade and Transportation is responsible for all aspects of the nation's infrastructure and transportation network, including roads, highways, bridges, port facilities, trains, subways, buses, and airports. The Alderiaan Transportation Authority (ATA), an arm of the Ministry of Trade and Transportation, owns and operates all of the aforementioned transportation modalities and is funded through user fees and a national tax. History coming soon